


A Lonely Impulse of Delight

by lottielovebuzz



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Amy and Simon Friendship, Drinking, Drunk Dialing, Engagement, Engagement Party, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, M/M, Party, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slow Build, Tumblr Prompt, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>written for the prompt "siren: "I accidentally call you while drunk to come pick me up from a party, but you come anyway"? :3" for rambunctiousragamuffin on tumblr</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lonely Impulse of Delight

**Author's Note:**

> title from "An Irish Airman Foresees His Death"

Kieren stumbles out of the house, giggling and waving over his shoulder at Amy and Philip who had slipped away to bid him goodbye. He tells them to go back inside, it's their engagement party, they need to be there and mingle with their guests - not saying goodnight to the washout art student who needs to leave because he has an early class tomorrow morning that he cannot miss. 

He digs his phone out of his pocket, sliding his thumb across the screen to unlock it before he hits the small phone icon in the corner. The numbers come up and he sees two sets of them staring back at him. He blinks to try and clear his vision, but he still sees double digits.

'You can do this, Kier.' He mutters to himself as he presses in the numbers of Rick's phone number. He knows it may be a low blow, asking his ex to come and pick him up because he's drunk at his BFF's engagement party, but he doesn't know who else to call. 

His parents are asleep and he would never dream of waking them for something like this - and Jem wasn't exactly an option, seeing as she was in the house behind him, talking to some cute redhead that's in her class. He can just imagine his mum and dad lamenting about grandkids when - or _if_ \- Jem decides to bring her home for the first time. 

'Hello?' He starts as soon as the phone stops ringing. He hears a gruff sound in reply, so he decides to go straight for it to try and convince him, 'Look, Rick, I know this is a shitty move but can you come and pick me up at Amy's house? It was her engagement party and it's too far for me to walk and I don't wanna die and well, I'm _drunk_.' 

'Amy Dyer's house?' The voice replies and Kieren frowns, pulling the phone away from his ear for a beat. 

It still reads the right number as far as he can see, so he puts it back to his ear and mutters, 'Yeah. What other Amy would it be? Also, your Irish accent is shit, mate.' 

He hears a scoff of laughter before Rick quickly composes themselves. 'You sure you can't walk home?' 

' _No_ ,' he draws it out into a singsong note, 'Rick I'm fucking falling over my feet. I'm two seconds from falling on my ass as well.' He answers as he stumbles for what seems to be the hundredth time since he had called his friend. It's almost like a way to convince Rick of the sincerity of his previous statement, but he knows that Rick didn't actually see him either. 

There's a beat of silence before a long sigh comes out from the other end, and Kieren beams to himself. 'Fine. I'll be there in five.' 

'Okay. Thank you!' He exclaims as he hangs up the phone, shoving it back into his trouser's pocket. He then pulls his hoody over his head and shoves his hands deep into his pocket, trying to save himself from that harsh Roarton Valley chill. 

He's not sure how long he stands there for, but eventually a car comes around the corner, its light shining like beacons in the darkness. It's also at that exact moment that Amy chooses to come out of her house, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders as she runs up to Kieren, petticoats a flury of fabric at her ankles. 

'It's okay, Amy, Rick's here.' He declares as he waves to the car, only when he turns back around to say hello to his ex-boyfriend-still-friend-person, it's not Rick that's getting out of the car. It's a tall, dark, handsome stranger - the kind of person that Kieren reads in novels and shit. And what the fuck was this dude doing here? 

'Kier, you didn't phone Rick. You phoned Simon - apparently their numbers are the same save for the last digit.' Amy explains as the man, Simon apparently, comes around the car to stand in front of him. 

'I phoned Amy to let her now. I didn't think you'd be the kind to get in a car with a stranger.' Simon smirks at him, and Kieren swallows hard when he hears the same Irish drawl as before. The one Kieren thought Rick was putting on as a joke. The one he said - _oh, holy shit_. 

'Oh my fucking God, look about the accent. Your accent isn't shit. It's actually very nice. Sultry. I mean, fuck, Amy what do I mean?' 

'That you didn't mean it?' Amy supplies helpfully, sending Simon a wink, to which he ducks his head and looks almost embarrassed. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he tries to think about how Simon and Amy even _know_ each other. He supposes he'll get to ask Simon that the next time - and wait, what next time? 

'Yes! That's exactly it! I didn't mean that your accent was shit, because as I mentioned before, it's actually quite nice.' Kieren nods his head as a proud smile flickers onto his lips. He then turns to Amy and raises his eyebrow, finding it hard to keep the smile off his face. 'So, what's happening?' 

'Well, you need to go home, dumb-dumb.' Amy smiles, reaching out to pull Kieren into another fierce embrace. 'And Simon is already here and willing to drive you home, if you'd like, that is.' 

Kieren nods his head as he pulls free from Amy's embrace. He turns to Simon and smiles, 'I'm fine with that. But only on one condition.' 

A frown tugs at Simon's face, but his lips twitch as the smaller man comes stumbling towards him and his car. He stops in front of him and gazes up at him with big doe-eyes - the kind of eyes that Simon has read countless amount of poems about.

Simon clears his throat and questions, 'And what's that?' as he finds it impossible for his gaze to break away from Kieren's face, even as he hears Amy chuckle non-stop just behind them. 

'You agree to let me call you tomorrow when I'm sober.' 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites
> 
> how would you feel if i had to continue this and make it longer?? i could see it ending up about 10k, but i'd only do it if people would like to see it and would read it. so yeah, comment and let me know! :D
> 
> also i’m on [tumblr](http://runningwithshewolves.tumblr.com) and [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Lottielovebuzzs-Fanfiction/154475354679423)! come and say hi!!


End file.
